Larxene x Xion: The Mission
by Mechanical Lullaby
Summary: Larxene simply hates Xion; she's not good for anything. So when, to her utter disgust, she is paired with the Keyblade-wielding Mary Sue on the day's mission she is simply not pleased. YURI CONTENT, KIDS! Name my story?


It was a pretty safe bet in inferring that Larxene didn't care much for Xion.

That newbie little pipsqueak, swanning around the castle like she owned it, just because she wielded the Keyblade. It made Larxene sick, and didn't fuel her appetite for destruction.

The thing was, here in the Castle, Saix didn't care whether you hated someone or not. If members were out and about, and staff was a little shorthanded, you'd get paired with the first available cadet. Missions with Demyx were close to torture, Larxene thought, like having that dreadful sitar of his shoved in one ear and wrenched out the other.

But today was a worse day.

Larxene had begun her morning as usual. Her alarm went off shortly before eight, and she'd ambled down the hall to the bathroom door. She picked the lock, as she always did, and threw Marluxia out. This morning she was feeling particularly grateful, and even took care to unplug his curling wand and toss it to him.

She ran her bath, slipped on in, and relaxed until the water grew cold. Axel outside pounded on the door; Larxene merely grinned and turned up the stereo.

Kingdom Hearts glistened above as she sashayed into the grey area, where other members of the Organization lay strewn across the neat white sofas, or, in Zexion's case, stood sternly by a coffee table. Demyx strummed his sitar by the window. Vexen whipped out a can of Sheen and scrubbed frantically at the coffee stain Axel had left on the table. Saix, as always, was gazing off into the blackness that lay beyond the window.

"What have you got for me today, Saix?" Larxene asked, letting herself flop back against the glass. She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow as he stared her down.

"I'd thank you not to do that, Larxene," Vexen called form across the room. "I only cleaned it yesterday, and it took me hours to get to the top."

Larxene laughed, and massaged the window pane with her shoulders, rubbing her cloak up and down the glass in slow, snaking motions. "Sorry Vexen, what was that? I was too busy enjoying this wonderful massage."

Vexen's brow flickered.  
"Stop it, you witch!" now it was Demyx's turn; Larxene really hated him. With his stupid mullet and the obligation he felt to fill the air with that vile screeching… it made her sick.

"Don't like it, Demy? How about I come over there and snap all the damn strings of that sitar of yours!"

Demyx's face moulded into a grimace of shock horror. "You wouldn't dare."

Larxene grinned, and propelled herself off the glass. "Oh, you know I would."

She lunged at him, cackling and flicking short, sharp bolts of electricity, as Demyx hauled his sitar onto his shoulder and jumped over the sofa, screaming.

"No! Not Sally!" his screams abruptly stopped when Xigbar fired a barrage of warning shots over the arches of Larxene's slick blonde hair.

Everyone, even Saix, froze.

"That's better," said the pirate sniper from his perch in midair, greying ponytail dangling next to Demyx's cheek, stroking it gently. Demyx giggled, and shied away as Xigbar gently whipped him with it.

Saix rolled his shoulders back, realigning the seams of his cloak with his strong, chiselled shoulders. "Now, children, if you're ready," he said, his voice hurtling about a profusely different range of pitches, "there are missions you must complete before the end of the day. See me if you're unsure as to your agenda."

Demyx groaned and lugged Sally the sitar forlornly to his seat facing the glorious Kingdom Hearts, Larxene making sure to zap him as he ambled past.

Xigbar opened up a portal and strutted into the dark, remaining upside down as he went.

Xaldin and Luxord grumbled, and resumed their heated game of snap in the corner of the room.

As everybody manned their assigned battle stations, Larxene stood alone, knives at the ready, as the pandemonium dispersed. Saix was over by the full-length window with Roxas and Axel, presumably briefing them on their day's work. Larxene seized the opportunity to back slowly into the shadows of the corridor, then turned and strolled away whistling. Maybe, just maybe, if Old Scarface would stay focused on that little squirt and his puppy dog, she could get away with –

"Not so fast, Number XII." She stopped, eyebrow twitching in aggravation, as the throaty tones of Saix beckoned her from across the room. She turned nimbly on her heel, and faced Number VII with the most sugary sweet, gumdrop-laden grin of death she could muster.

"Ooh, so close!" Larxene hissed patronizingly.

"Indeed," replied Saix coolly.

"So, Ol' Scarface, remind me watcha got for me today, that's so drastically important?" The fiendish blond collapsed gracefully onto one of the sofas, kicking her boots up over one arm, arm draped over the back. Vexen winced and mumbled something indistinguishable before being enveloped by a mass of black smoke and dematerialising his way to Castle Oblivion.

Rubbing wearily at his scar, Saix addressed Larxene abruptly. "Yesterday, Zexion and Vexen picked up on the power of two new Heartless during recon. We were unable to identify them, but their strength indicates some very valuable additions to Kingdom Hearts." He began. "Roxas and Axel here are going to Wonderland today to exterminate one."

"Wow, looks like we lucked out, kiddo!" Axel jeered, ruffling Roxas' hair playfully.

"Aah! Cut it out, Axel!" Roxas swatted at Axel's hand, laughing ridiculously. Larxene rolled her eyes, and destroyed the moment.

"As much as I regret stamping all over your little bout of ridiculousness," she shot at Axel before turning to address Saix, "I honestly don't see what this has to do with me. Those two little squirts with their giant Keys should be handling this, not me."

"If you're referring to Roxas and Xion, you're more or less correct," said Saix, "But nonetheless, I highly doubt that they can take down such immensely powerful Heartless by themselves. Axel will accompany Roxas – "

"Roger that," Axel cut in, lazily opening up a portal.

"And, I have also assigned help to Xion. You're going with her, Larxene. You may leave for Twilight Town when she arrives."

Larxene stared at Saix, a lethal silence settling across the space. Roxas had already embarked on the mission, but Axel lingered on the boundary between worlds. He stood, sniggering, observing the stare down between his two comrades.

"_No way_." Breathed Larxene. She propelled herself up off the sofa, and landed inches from Saix. The electricity crackled and buzzed from the knife she held to his chest, and she screamed up at his yellow eyes. "_No way_! What is your _problem_, you stupid little _dog_!? This is absolutely demeaning! I am _far_ more powerful than to stoop to the likes of _this_, and _you know it_!"

Saix took a step forward, looming over her face, knocking her hand away. "Unless you would much prefer flitting about as a _Dusk_, Number XII," he bellowed at her, "I would suggest you shut your blasphemous mouth, or else lose your tongue!"

"_This is absolutely berserk!_" Larxene screeched. "Come on! I am going to smack you down righ – "

"Well, guys, I hate to break up the happy home," Axel announced loudly over the screaming match, "But the little maid of honour herself is here." With that, he disappeared into the portal.

Xion stood, looking slightly alarmed, in the middle of the room.

Saix immediately took a step back from Larxene, who twirled around and planted herself firmly on the spot, knives held tightly against her chest. She glared at Xion icily, who skirted the edges of the room to where the card game was still raging on, as Xaldin lost more and more Munny into Luxord's pockets.

"Number XIV, you have a mission to be completed promptly," Saix said, voice unchanging. "Larxene," he glared at her menacingly "Will accompany you. Without argument."

The blue-haired self-proclaimed leader opened the pair up a portal. Xion approached timidly. Larxene uncrossed her arms, throwing them dramatically up in the air and letting out a high-pitched grunt to show her distaste. It echoed about the Grey Area, causing Luxord to draw his attention away from the game, so giving the opportunity for Xaldin to finally slam his fist down hard on the pile of cards.

Xion was just plain petrified.

--

"Right, listen up you," Larxene spun around immediately after Xion stepped out of the portal behind her, jamming her between the wall and the nymph herself. "I'm here to baby sit you, and to make sure you don't totally screw this up. And if you do, believe me when I say I will ravage you more graphically than anything Saix could stomach. Are we clear?"

Xion gulped and pursed her lips together, shuffling backwards into the wall. When her head hit the warm bricks, it urged her to nod silently. Larxene withdrew her knives, and lay them down at her side.

"Good. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, kill the damn thing and don't die."

Larxene led the way, making sure Xion kept a good three feet away from her in any direction. They checked the sandlot, and the tram common, and even wandered into the ominous forest on the other side of Twilight Town. The manor gates were old, rusted, and had a thick coat of disregard painted across them. They spent hours trekking through the enigmatic criss-crossing of underground train tracks and tunnels, but to no avail. There wasn't a single Heartless about, not even the little guys. By the time they got back to the alley from whence they first arrived, Larxene was completely and thoroughly tired.

"This sucks!" She exclaimed, flopping back against the wall. She wistfully flicked a knife at the barbed wire fence, and when it became lodged, she peeled herself from the pavement and yanked it out again.

After much hesitation and a heavy wrench of the knot form her gut, Xion untangled her tongue and said her first words all day. "Well… you know… we haven't checked…"

"We haven't checked _what?_" the blonde exclaimed, staring Xion down.

Xion was just as ready to summon her Keyblade and lodge it between Larxene's teeth, as she was to curl up into a mass of black leather and never surface again. "I was just saying… the station plaza, up the hill. You know, at the base of the clock tower? We… haven't been there."

Larxene didn't like it one bit, but she knew that Xion was right. It killed her to admit she was wrong, so instead she simply ran up the hill, with a flurry of black hair and big, round confused blue eyes trailing after her. Soon there were two sets of footsteps awkwardly out of synch, pounding up the alley. The station was in sight.

They burst through into the plaza, and looked around. To Xion, the view was simply magical; she'd never seen a sunset so vivid, so blindingly bright. A single carriage train rattled along the elevated tracks against the horizon, and the sleepy town beneath them sighed and whispered. Above them, the purple clouds drifted dreamily over this perfect scene, and a big golden clock chimed at their arrival.

But something was wrong.

A black shape blemished the surreal haziness of the world. It ebbed and flowed around the hands of the clock, weaving around the structure. Larxene, who had been casting a scrupulous eye over the scene, b\now followed Xion's gaze upwards toward the setting sun. She saw it, too. Something dark. Something huge. Something moving.

"Hey!" she bellowed up at it. "Come on down, you stupid Heartless!"

At once, it heeded her call, an ear-splitting screech of a war cry that shattered the serene easiness of the backdrop city. Xion covered her ears with a surprised whimper, and backed away from the clock tower as the shape curled its way down like a ribbon on a maypole. Larxene's smug grin was quick to retreat with its tail between its legs as the full size of the animosity presented itself to them, and landed with a ground-shaking clatter to the bricks of the station plaza.

It had to be at least thirty feet tall, black and endless. Gleaming yellow eyes stared them down, and a metal beak chirped menacingly at them. Huge, black leathery wings extended on either side of the Heartless, a span much bigger than its height. The red heart insignia glowed bright on its chest – if it even had distinguishable body parts – and a dark black smoke billowed around its base, secluding its monstrous feet from view.

Larxene was the first to swing into action. With a harsh cry she materialised her full set of throwing knives, and charged them up. Lodging them between her fingers, Larxene propelled herself upwards off the pavement and onto the body of the creature, hanging in midair as she unleashed a vicious array of electric gauges. She fell back to earth, battle-ready, staring the monster in it's eyes. It didn't seemaffected in the least. Irritated, she turned to Xion, who stood shell shocked, mouth gaping, Keyblade dangling limply at her side.

"Come on!" Larxene roared at the girl. "Get a move on! You're meant to be killing this thing, not me!"

Xion nodded, clamping her jaw shut, and drew up her blade. Larxene gave her a necessary shove in the right direction; she kicked Xion around the ankles, and then slammed her up into the air, where she released a barrage of long, heavy strokes upon the Heartless' torso. She landed back, panting, Kingdom Key on her shoulder.

They both leapt out of the way as the Heartless let out another cry, and a harsh blue light broke the ground apart where it landed. Shockwaves followed them wherever they went, as they dodge and weaved through the air trying desperately to evade the attacks. It took to the air then, circling above them, casting its great shadow upon the ravaged ground. Larxene darted across the plaza, and started to scale the clock tower.

"What are you doing?!" Xion cried, running after her. Larxene didn't look down, kept her eyes on the beast, as she continued to climb.

"Getting a little bit of height!" she called back. "Now, hurry your slow, useless ass up here!"

Xion frantically obliged, using the leverage provided by her Keyblade to quickly escalate. Larxene climbed like an insect, scuttling up at astonishing speeds, while Xion swung her way up just like Roxas had taught her. By the time they got to the top, the creature had lapped the entire down, casting a black abyss down upon the citizens in its wake. It now hovered above the plaza, combing the area, oblivious to Larxene and Xion's new location.

"Remind me why we're up here?" asked Xion timidly, watching the Heartless blast electric blue toxicity below it.

"I told you. Height." Replied Larxene briefly.

Xion stared at her. "Care to elaborate?"

Larxene sighed, and grabbed Xion's ears, forcing her path of vision onto the Heartless. "On the count of three," she said slowly, "I'm going to throw you off the tower at that thing. You're going to stab it, and it will die. Okay?"

As Larxene forcefully released her, Xion whipped around, flabbergasted. "What if you miss!?" she raged. "You'll miss, and I'll go hurtling to the ground!"

"One…" Larxene said tiredly.

"I'm begging you now, really. Don't!"

"Two…" Larxene stood, hauling Xion to her feet. The small girl kicked and flailed, but Larxene was too strong.

"Larxene, this isn't funny! This is just damn crazy! I swear, if you throw me – "

"_THREE!_"

With one swift movement, Xion had been hauled off the clock tower and was hurtling through the air, spread eagled and squealing as she went. The Heartless had seen her; it screeched right back at her, and flexed its wings back, preparing for attack. Instinctively, Xion summoned her Keyblade, and held it out protectively in front of her. Her eyes were ablaze with a potent combination of fear, rage and somehow, an odd distortion of confidence, that kept her elevated as the glowing metal of her weapon and the skull of the creature connected.

She stayed suspended for a few moments, as light burst from the wound she'd just inflicted upon the Heartless. It writhed and wailed and fell apart, disintegrating in midair. The superlative light issued as the cracks across its mangled flesh deepened, and it was envelope in the warm supernatural glow. Then it burst, the light fading away, and a glimmering pink heart drifted into the atmosphere. And Xion began to fall.

Falling was certainly an odd sensation. Odd, but familiar. It was like having everything inside, organs and all, tethered to a harness that dangled from the sky while everything on the outside literally fell away around it. It was a slow process, too; or maybe just the continuing dematerialisation of the Heartless beneath her broke her fall, but time still drifted by on the near-stagnant evening breeze. Xion could have contemplated the world on her descent.

And the collision did not feel how she thought it would feel, either. Her eyes were too busy dancing in a frenzy across her squirming mind to notice the manner in which she had impacted with the ground bore no real resemblance to any laws of physics or logic. The first thing to hit something solid were her shoulders, along with her head; very shortly after, her calves, feet and ankles hit the pavement, curled underneath her. But she was not lying flat, or across something hard, nor did she feel like she was fading. It took Xion a few seconds to take in what had just happened.

Larxene's arms were wrapped awkwardly around Xion's ribcage, the stunned girl's arms rested upon Larxene's own. Larxene panted, out of breath from her flurried scramble down the clock tower, competing with gravity to reach her partner before the ground did. Her legs hurt from the manner in which she hurled herself, like a bullet with her arms outstretched, under Xion as she came plummeting from the air, and every bone in her body ached from the sudden cascade of pressure that had descended upon her. Slightly dazed, Larxene let go of Xion, who fell down flat upon the pavement.

The vivacious blond woman clambered to her feet, and dusted herself off gingerly. It hurt to move. Xion lay still at her feet, and it was only when Larxene yanked the girl to her feet did she stir.

"Wh… what… why?" Xion's voice was shaky and apprehensive, as if she hadn't spoken a word in years.

"Because if I hadn't come galloping to your rescue and you'd faded away, Saix would have something to say about it, that's why." Larxene glared at Xion, and turned on her heel, briskly walking toward to alleyway. "Mission accomplished. Let's go." She called over her shoulder.

Xion hurried after her, jogging at the hostile woman's side. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she pleaded.

"There's nothing to say besides 'Time to RTC'." Replied Larxene coolly.

"What is your problem!?" Xion froze where she stood, and Larxene came to a grinding halt as a flock of birds a mile away fled the town startled. Xion's fists lay clenched at her sides, breathing deeply.

Heating up, Larxene took a step toward the girl. "My problem," she whispered menacingly, "Is that I've wasted an entire day with a Mary Sue mutt on my heels, one who needs saving on every single turn!"

"Oho, that's bold!" Xion laughed. "Because I could have sworn that this Mary Sue just took out a target single-handedly, and I think you're just a tiny bit jealous that someone who's just joined your ranks can show you up without the slightest bit of hassle."

Larxene cackled. "Easy there, Wildfire!" she jeered. "In case you've been living in the dark these past few weeks, you would have noticed that you ain't one of a kind. You can wield a Keyblade, congratu-freakin'-lations. At least that other kid knows how to use his."

"I'll have you know," Xion screeched, pacing towards Larxene. "You're not particularly special, either! In fact, I'd say you were pretty dispensable."

Larxene took a few steps forward also, drawing her knives. "Wake up sweetheart! You're just one of Saix's toys! Sooner or later, he's going to cast you aside like an icecream wrapper."

The two women breathed long and hard, glaring daggers at one another, faces inches apart. Larxene's entire body surged with electrifying rage, white hot and volatile, playing at her fingertips. Her face flushed and her pulse raged, as she stared down at Xion. She drew in close, so that her lips danced along Xion's earlobe. "I think you're just a tad afraid of me, girl," Larxene said softly.

Without warning, Xion's hand clamped around the back of Larxene's neck, and ripped the woman backwards. She nearly tumbled over in surprise; the kid's grip was so strong. They stood there again, barely a centimetre apart, Xion's glove pressing down on the edge of Larxene's hairline.

"You don't frighten me." Xion hissed.

There was something odd about being in such close quarters with Xion. Larxene was still filled with rage, and she so desperately wanted to drive each and every one of her knives down that treacherous girl's throat. But, there was something more there. Something weird, and new and slightly frightening. There were certain things she remembered about her days before the Organization, her days of weakness. She didn't exactly remember her heart, or hearing it beat, but she remembered how it felt actually having one. She remembered all the pain, all the hurt and sadness, all that filthy, laughable compassion… but she also remembered passion, and something that felt oddly like a firecracker was dancing around her circulatory system. That was how she was feeling now… if this was feeling at all.

And suddenly, it happened.

Larxene couldn't help herself; it was a side effect of blinding rage, she guessed. But before she could put on the brakes, her lips had collided violently with Xion's, her teeth smashing against her bottom lip. Her hands were clamped on either side of the girl's lifeless head, her brow furrowed and fingers digging into the girl's hair.

She grunted in surprise as Xion responded; it wasn't what she had expected, or honestly hoped for. But Xion's spare hand discarded her Keyblade and snaked around Larxene's waist, seemingly boneless as it felt its way up her rib cage. Her lips moved rhythmically with her attacker's, so much so that neither girl could hardly tell where one face began and the other ended. Their tongues collided like homing missiles, as each Nobody explored the other.

Larxene ran forward, never once parting with the tiny frame pressed against her. Xion yelped in surprise when she was slammed against the wall, but the fierce, angry kiss between rivals was on-going. The blond, expertly moving her tongue along a perfect row of teeth, began to trail her hands down Xion's neck, her shoulders, down onto her chest, where Larxene hungrily tugged down the cold metal zipper of the coat that concealed the Keyblade Mistress's thin, pale frame.

She removed her gloves with ease, letting the leather sheathes fall to her feet as she lifted Xion from the wall, giving her the opportunity to let the black cloak slide from her arms. It fell around her hips as Larxene hoisted them up to her own, and Xion wrapped her legs around the nimble woman's pencil-like waistline. Then, in an instant, she was against the wall again, Larxene's bare hands trailing up and down her spine, sending tiny shockwaves of electricity working her nervous system up into a state of blistering excitement.

Xion was the one to break the kiss, much to Larxene's immediate distaste. But she quickly revoked the thought of loathing, as Xion's puckered pink lips danced softly along her pointed chin, making her breaths short, sharp and shallow. The girl expertly manoeuvred her tongue along the smooth arch of Larxene's neck as she flexed it backward in euphoria. She wrapped her arms tightly around Xion's midriff, drawing her closer, inviting her to work her way downward. Xion obliged, carefully prying open Larxene's coat to fondle the woman's exposed neckline with her soft, delicate touch.

The women brought their bodies together for one more mind-blowing kiss, warm, tingling skin rubbing together. Larxene felt her way down Xion's back, holding the girl close against her by the thigh, as Xion's hands wandered up and down the white, smooth silhouette of the other woman's body. Their tongues danced a heated tango in the barrier between mouths, rapture enveloping both women in their world of blind passionate struggle.

Then, suddenly, the clock chimed overhead, and the moment dissolved around them, the twilight awakening them both from their trance. Avoiding any eye contact, Larxene abruptly dropped Xion from her arms and turned away, pulling her coat back on as she went. For a moment, Xion stood, still as a doll, against the wall, before the sudden realization that she was half naked urged her to pull her coat back on as well. As she slipped it back over her shoulders, and with trembling hands pulled the hood up over her ruffled hair, she watched Larxene almost run down the alleyway towards a portal.

"Larxene!" The blond girl ignored her as she called, and Xion broke out into a run. "Larxene! Hey! Would you just – "

Before disappearing into the portal, Larxene spun around, and stared menacingly at Xion. He had her knives out again, and they were sharply planted against Xion's cheek. She stood still.

"You tell anyone about what just happened – anyone -," Larxene hissed. "And I will make sure that you are tumbling through nothing for the rest of eternity. And I'll be the one to put you there. Nice and slow. Are we clear?"

Xion stared up at Larxene's stony face, her emerald eyes narrowed and emotionless. As the cold metal pressed against her flesh, she knocked Larxene's hand away and lowered her gaze. "Crystal clear," she said.

With a satisfied nod, Larxene disappeared into the gloom, with Xion close behind her.

--

The next morning was greeted with a sigh of relief from Larxene. She'd tossed an turned all night, aggravated by her foolish weakness, but her mind still wandering back to Xion, and the way Xion felt pressed against her. She'd been able to maintain her air of fierce arrogance and superiority until she'd got to her room, her she'd buckled at the knees and screamed until her voice was harsh.

Frankly, she was just ecstatic to have made it to morning.

As she repeated her daily routine, this time sparing no mercy to the previous occupants of the bathroom, Larxene had sauntered into the Grey Area half-expecting Axel to come thud her on the back, congratulating her patronizingly on her post-mission activities. But all was normal in the castle, and she was relieved that Saix still treated her like a toy.

This morning, he'd given her a slip of paper, detailing that she'd be leaving for Castle Oblivion that day along with a few other members of the Organization. Xion was not among the number. She groaned and complained and insulted her comrades as usual, and had another screaming match with Saix, for good measure. Then she left, keeping her vision focused on the swirling black smoke of the portal.

She supposed, as she touched down at her temporary quarters, that she'd see Xion again when she got back. Larxene honestly didn't know how to interpret that. Was it going to be awkward, was Xion expecting something more? Well, she wasn't about to get it. That kid would be, just like she always had beneath Larxene.

Xion just wasn't worth her time.


End file.
